


Conversations at Josie's

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Post Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Post Defenders. A series of silly conversations between Matt, Karen, and Foggy at Josie’s.





	Conversations at Josie's

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a series of silly drabbles. I miss Matt, Karen, and Foggy hanging out together at Josie's, and I hope we get to see that again in season 3.

**Eel**  
Karen: I’ve missed this place.  
Foggy: You just missed the eel.  
Matt: The eel? Was that something I missed when I was...  
Foggy: Supposedly dead? No, it was back during our Nelson and Murdock days. Karen and I tried to get you to come out with us, but you were out in your pajamas.  
Matt: Not pajamas. Like underwear, pajamas are actually comfortable.  
Karen: The black pajamas weren’t comfortable? They looked comfortable.  
Matt: Oh, that long ago? Actually, yeah, they were pretty comfortable. Not the best when fighting ninjas, though.  
Karen: Well, clearly we need to drink until we get to the eel again.   
Foggy: You’re just hoping I swallow the eel.  
Karen: Perhaps  
Matt: Nothing like a good eel.   
Foggy: We’ll see if you still say that when you’re the one swallowing it. Josie, bring us a bottle with an eel!

* * *

  
**Drinks**  
Foggy: Why are drinks always on me now?  
Karen: Because you have a nice corner office and a big paycheck.  
Foggy: You have an office.  
Karen: Yes, but my paycheck is nowhere near as big as yours.  
Matt: My office is just my apartment.  
Foggy: Hey, you have no idea how big my paycheck is. I have to admit, it’s pretty nice, though.  
Matt: And you can use that nice paycheck to buy your friends drinks.   
Karen: And Chinese food.  
Foggy: Chinese food?  
Matt: Yeah, Chinese food does sound good.  
Foggy: You two are lucky I’m so awesome.

* * *

  
**Bloody Mary**  
Karen: You know, I’ve never had a Bloody Mary before.  
Matt: Actually, I haven’t either. We should try one.  
Foggy: I hate tomato juice, but what the hell? Josie! Three Bloody Marys!  
Karen: What would you say the risk level of this particular cocktail at Josie’s is?  
Matt: Probably best not to think about it.  
Foggy: Bottoms up!  
Matt: Not bad.  
Karen: Had a nice kick to it.  
Foggy: Ugh. I still hate tomato juice.

* * *

  
**Avocados**  
Karen: So you guys never explained the whole “avocados” thing.  
Matt: It was back in college. Foggy asked me how to say lawyer in Spanish, so I...  
Foggy: Matt, that is not the way to tell this story. It’s far more exciting that that. It began with the two great avocados...  
Karen: Well, what happened? Waiting with bated breath over here to find out what the two great avocados were up to.   
Foggy: Sorry, too drunk to make up, I mean, think of the rest of the story.  
Matt: I think you need to go back to that theater class at summer camp.  
Karen: Wasn’t it musical theater? You should sing something.  
Foggy: I’m drunk, but not _that_ drunk.  

* * *

  
**Nothing**  
Foggy: So I have to listen to my client go on and on about his ex-wife and....What are you two doing?  
Karen: Nothing.  
Matt: Nothing.   
Foggy: You know, that’s really not fair. I’m not a walking lie detector.  
Karen: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
Matt: I plead the fifth.

* * *

  
**Stop the Presses**  
Foggy: So has anyone ever run in and yelled “Stop the Presses!”? Because I want to do that.  
Karen: No, that’s just something that happens in movies. Nobody ever actually does that.  
Matt: You just shattered Foggy’s hopes and dreams.  
Foggy: What will I do, now that that dream is over?  
Karen: Maybe you can be a butcher.  
Foggy: Hey.

* * *

  
**Bad Idea**  
Foggy: That’s a really bad idea, Matt.  
Matt: Really? I thought it was pretty good.  
Karen: No, Foggy’s right. Your idea is pretty bad. My idea, on the hand...  
Foggy: Is also terrible.  
Karen: Fine then. Where’s your brilliant idea, Foggy?  
Foggy: I’m working on it. I’m confident it will be fantastic, though. Once I come up with it.  
Matt: You have five minutes.  
Foggy: Stop putting so much pressure on me! Brilliance takes time.   
Karen: Uh-huh. Four minutes now.  
Matt: Three minutes.  
Foggy: This isn’t fair. I need a drink so that I can think. You’ll have to start the timer again. Then, I know a brilliant idea will be forthcoming.  
Karen: Two minutes.  
Foggy: Josie! Help! I need a drink that will bring me great ideas.  
Matt: One minute.   
Foggy: Fine. I have no ideas. We’ll just draw straws to figure out which of your terrible ideas to go with.  


 


End file.
